Calidez
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Una historia sobre como a Naruto le ha afectado la soledad de su niñez, pero una persona se rehusa a dejarle cargar solo con el dolor, finalmente encuentra la pez que buscaba y recuerda que su vida no es solo suya... Este pequeño one shot tiene una historia oculta, esta basada en un hecho real, Kurama es la segunda personalidad en la que me base, es una experiencia propia.


**HOLA QUE TAL, HA PASADO TIEMPO DESDE QUE PUBLIQUE ALGO, VAYA, BUENO TENGO UNA EXCUSA, NO TENGO LAP Y PUES JUSTO AHORA USE LA TABLET ASI QUE POR ESO ES PROBABLE QUE TENGA INMENSIDAD DE ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS, TENGO UN LEMON INO X SAI PERO ES ALGO EXTENSO Y ME CUESTA ESCRIBIR AQUI PERO ENCUSANTO PUEDA IR AL RENTA DE EQUIPO LO SUBO... ESO ES TODO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ONE SHOT, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**

* * *

Eran cerca de las 10:30 de la noche, normalmente a esta hora estaria en ichiraku o en en la soledad de mi habitacion comiendo ramen instantáneo, pero hoy no tenia ganas de comer ramen, a decir verdad no tenia siquiera hambre, este dia para mí, habia pintado mal desde el inicio, desde que los primeros rayos del sol tocaron la tierra, todo me fue de mal en peor, cometí tantos errores, dije cosas que no sentia y trate de la peor manera a la persona que menos lo merecía, le caiuse mucho daño y se que no tengo justificación, a decir verdad nadie jamas en ningun caso podria justificar el hecho de herir a la persona que solo te ha dado apoyo incondicional y amor, incluso Kurama me reprendió, he tratado de hablar con él pero no se molesta siquiera en prestarme atencion, pero no soy quien para reclamarle despues de todo me lo tengo bien merecido, me encuentro frente al río, en la orilla, el reflejo de la luna en las aguas que permanecen quietas me parece muy relajante, hmmm... La luna, como los ojitos de mi Hina, ¡Joder! Como me atreví a tartarle de esa manera, a ella que solo me ha dado su amor y su comprensión, me dijo de sobre manera por esa misma razon, que clase de porquería soy que hice llorar a mi dulce canción de amor, hice que de ese hermoso par de pequeñas lunas que son sus ojitos surgieran las mas amargas lagrimas de dolor, todo lo he hecho mal, todo lo he arruinado de la forma mas estúpida posible, todo mis mejillas y estan húmedas, ¿acaso esta lloviendo? No, no lo está, ¿que son estas? ¿acaso son lagrimas? Si, son lagrimas, no son gotas de lluvia como pense, son lagrimas, son las lagrimas que reflejan mi dolor, lagrimas de mi alma y mi corazón, son lagrimas de saber que heri al unico amor de mi vida, la razon por la que justo ahora me siento mas solo que nunca, estoy dolido, solo, triste y confundido, me siento miserable y por si mi sufrimiento fuese poco la noche hoy esta fria, pero en comparacion a la frialdad de la soledad de mi habitación, esta es soportable, nada de esto es lo que quiero para mi vida, yo no quiero vivir con dolor.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo —mire aquel hermoso reflejo buscando alguna respuesta— ¿por que sun duele tanto?

—¿Hasta cuando tienes pensado dejar de lamentarte Naruto? —parecia que kurama ahora deseaba hablarme—

—Lo siento amigo, es solo que el dolor sigue aquí —señale con mi pulgar cerca del corazón—

—No eres el único que sufre —me miro serio sin dejar la tranquilidad de su voz— Ahora ella sufre y es por culpa tuya.

—Sabes que no quise herirla Kurama, yo la amo, juro que no queria lastimarla.

—Se que para ti no es facil, un niño no merece sufrir de la manera en que tú lo hiciste, pero tus acciones la han lastimado, ella no tenia que pagar por lo que no hizo.

—Lo se —las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas— Soy culpable de su dolor tanto como lo soy de la muerte de mis padres.

—No eres culpable de la muerte de tus padres, pero si de hacerla sufrir a ella.

—…—las lagrimas sobre mi rostro aumentaron mientras yo hacia un intento desesperado por eliminarlas—

—Dime Naruto, ¿que ha pasado para ponerte así?

—Yo… soñe con ellos justo comol paso en aquel tsukuyomi en el que cai con Sakura-chan —mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir— y recorde lo calida que fue mamá cuando la conoci, al igual que cuando estube en ese mundo, tambien papá fue muy bueno todo el tiempo y es solo que yo… yo... Los extraño tanto y es tan doloroso no tenerlos a mi lado, no poder abrazarlos ni hablar con ellos, es decir, aqui papá solo es una roca que no me puede hablar ni decir las palabras que me gustarían oír —coloque mi mano en mi pecho apretando mi ropsa con fuerza como si tratase de hacer que dejase de doler o de sangrar— quisiera ver a mamà con esa calida sonrisa dibujada en su hermoso rostro, reir los tres juntos mientras tocamos nuestros estómagos para calmar el dolor causado por las risas, quiero ser pequeño y tener una familia, que mamá aprete mis mejillas y que papá juegue conmigo, correr hasta llegar y saltar a los brazos de mamá y que ella me reciba con la ternura de una madre hacia su hijo, que ambos acaricuien mi cabezacada vez que haga algo bien o que me reprendan cuando haga alguna travesura, que me abracen en las noches frías y me consuelen durante mis pesadillas con un "todo estara bien"... ¡Maldición! Solo quiero un hogar cálido al cual poder llegar, donde no tendre frio ni me sentire solo, una vida sin dolor, quiero abrazar una vez mas a mks padres, decirles que los amo, quiero un abrazo de mamá y de papà solo una ultima vez, pero no puedo, y eso me destroza, no quiero estar solo.

Mi rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y ni siquiera noté en que momento cai de rodillas sobre el pasto, seguiacon mi mano en el corazón, me dolia tanto que no paraba de llorar, fue entonces que pude ver una silueta de luz colocarse de rodillas frente a mí, tomo con delicadeza mi rostro y lo alzo, entre lágrimas pude vislumbrar aquellas pequeñas lunas que tenia por ojitos la mujer de mi vida, aquellos cálidos ojitos que adornaban el fino rostro del angel mas bello enviado a la tierra, aquel majestuoso angel que se rebajo a amar a alguien tan miserable como yo, ese ángel no era otro mas que mi amada Hina, pues solo hay dos mujeres que me han visto con tanto amor en su mirada, mi hermosa madre Kushina y la mujer mas dulce y tierna de konoha, Hina junto su frente a la mía colocando una de sus delicadas manos detras de mi cabeza acariciando mis cabellos desordenados, la mire a los ojos y ella alzo un poco su rostro hasta depositar un tierno beso en mi frente, un beso lleno de amor que hizo al frio dispersarse poco a poco y que me dio calma.

—Lo siento Naruto-kun -se sento frente s mi y extendió sus brazos- no puede compararse al de Kushina-san pero, dejame darte mi calor.

—Hina lo siento - litelamente me lanze a sus brazos cual niño pequeño- lamento lo que dije, yo te amo

—No importa Naruto-kun -su voz comenzó a quebrarse- te amo y me duele verte sufrir, me duele tu dolor.

-Lo siento Hina -me aferrea aun mas a ella mientras seguia llorando cual niño pequeño- extraño a mamá Hina.

—Lo entiendo -con una de sus manos acaricio dulcemente mi cabeza y con la otra abrazo mi cuerpo- ellos te dieron su vida como muestra de su inmenso amor, no estas solo, siempre cuidaran de ti aunque no puedas fisicamente verlos.

—Soy patetico Hina

—No es cierto Naruto-kun -depósito con dulzura una beso en mi cabeza- eres fuerte, un heroe que siempre esta salvando a todo el mundo, pero por esta ocasión permiteme salvarte a ti.

No respondi con palabras, solo me abrace mas a su cálido cuerpo, era tarde para que estuviésemos ahí, bo quria caminar asi que nos lleve a mi casa con el jutsu de espacio tiempo de papá, al llegar segui abrazado a ella llorando, desahogando mi corazon y mi alma en su gentil regazo, senti una gran calidez, era como si toda la oscuridad del apartamento se esfumara, como si de el sol se tratase ella ilumino todo con su luz, el frio se fue y una calidez inundo todo a mi alrededor e incluso mi corazón, se sentia como la ansiada calidez causada por los pocos rayos de sol en los frios dias de invierno, como una fogata en medio de la noche en la parte alta de una fría montaña, sentia una paz inmensa que rodeaba mi ser y a su paso se llevaba consigo todo mi pesar, mi dolor, la tristeza y la soledad, la calidez en mi pecho era ten hermosa, no sentia mas dolor pero queruia quedarme mas tiempo así, la calidez era igual a la de mamá pero, tan diferente a la vez, de nuevo recorde todo lo que vale mi vida, en ella estan las vidas de quienes me protegieron, mamá, papá, ero-sennin, Neji y aun mas, soy dichoso de haber conocido a mis padres aún despues de su muerte, de conocer su historia, soy feliz de saber que mis padres son unos héroes que dieron si vida por la aldea y por mi, soy feliz de ser hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, soy dichoso de amar a Hina y aun mas por ser amado por ella, suspire con tranquilidad y me acerque mas a ella y escuche los latidos de su gentil corazón, era como la mas hermosa sinfonía jamas creada, por que es a sinfonia de un ángel, Sonreí de recordar lo afortunado que soy, después de todo Hina me ama tanto como mamá y estaria dispuesta a morir por mí y lo ha dejado mas que claro, pero no pienso dejar que eso pase, seria como morir en vida.

—Hina, quedate conmigo -mi voz sono como la de un niño pidiendo un dulce-

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun, no te dejare solo.

—Gracias Hina, por amarme y por estar a mi lado -suspire acariciando su cintura- ¿aun quieres casarte conmigo?

—Nada me haria mas feliz que compartir mi vida a tu lado mi amado Naruto-kun

—Te amo mi Hina, mi calido sol.

—tambien te amo mi rubiecito.

Hina paso la noche abrazandome, fue la noche mas hermosa de mi vida, no senti frío ni soledad, de nuevo ella me dio mas de lo que merezco, me dio amor y paz, espero con ansias el dia de nuestra boda, unir nuestras vidas y tener un hogar, ser y hacer feliz a la mujer que tanto me ha dado y que amo como un loco, ella ya es parte de mi familia, ella es mi sol y mi razon, ¡te amo Hina ttebayo!

* * *

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, creo que ha quedado un poco raro pero bueno, dejenme un review si les gusto, y les aviso que estoy preparando un fic HinataxMenma donde bueno aquí aparecera nuestro hermoso Naruhina que conocera como es la relación de sus alternos, bueno eso es todo y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
